


Confessions

by testicularContortions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Catholic Guilt, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Demonic Possession, Masturbation, Mild Overstimulation, Other, Priests, inappropriate usage of a confession booth, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testicularContortions/pseuds/testicularContortions
Summary: If you had asked Father Leo earlier in the day, he would have been skeptical about the concept of demonic possession. He wouldn’t have said it, but he would have imagined cheap horror movies, cracking bones, and a head turning 360 degrees.In reality, it wasn’t anything like that.
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post that proposed the idea of a demon and a priest being stuck in a confession booth together, aaaaaaand this happened! I'm not sure I like how it turned out - I wasn't raised Catholic, so I'm not sure if I got the guilt quite right. Either way, I had a lot of fun writing it, so enjoy!

If you had asked Father Leo earlier in the day, he would have been skeptical about the concept of demonic possession. He wouldn’t have said it, but he would have imagined cheap horror movies, cracking bones, and a head turning 360 degrees.

In reality, it wasn’t anything like that.

It was a scorching July day outside, prompting many churchgoers to stay at home until Sunday. Sitting in a cramped, old-fashioned confessional booth in an empty church wasn’t most people’s idea of a pleasant way to spend a Tuesday afternoon, but Leo liked sitting there sometimes to bask in the peace and quiet. It gave him a chance to center himself.

He was jolted out of his light meditation when he felt something brush against his crotch. ‘ _ Oh _ ,’ he thought with slight confusion, ‘ _ I must have moved my arm without noticing _ .’ But when he tried to move it back, his hand didn’t budge. With rising concern, Leo tried to stand.

To his horror, he couldn’t move a muscle.

As he watched though, his hand moved to press against his dick. It twitched with slight interest.

_ ‘No no no,’  _ he thought as his traitorous hand unbuttoned his pants with aching slowness. He was  _ not _ going to do this in the confessional booth. What was going on? He didn’t often touch himself, even in the privacy of his own home.

Despite his protests, his hand continued. It slipped into his underwear and confidently grasped his still-soft cock. Pulling it out, his thumb swiped against the ridge of the head, and he gasped involuntarily.

_ ‘Oh, that won’t do,’  _ he heard. But the voice, if it could be called that, existed only in his head. The only sound in the booth was his own panicked breathing.

He tried to open his mouth to say- something, but now even his mouth had stopped responding to his will.

The voice. What was that voice?

He felt the sensation of eyes on him, as if something unseen had turned its full attention onto him. ‘ _ Well, this is interesting _ ,’ the same voice murmured. ‘ _ It’s rare to find someone who can actually perceive me _ .’ It paused, as if in thought. His hand began to stroke him with long, leisurely pulls. ‘ _ Usually there’s just a bit of confusion before they give in to the temptation.’ _

Leo tensed. Or, he would have if he could control his body. As it was, his limbs remained loose and relaxed, and he felt a growing tension in his mind as his brain struggled against whatever was confining it.

The voice hummed lowly. His mouth opened, but it wasn’t Leo who spoke. “That’s nice,” his body said, “I’d almost forgotten what it was like for someone to consciously resist.”

_ ‘What is this!? Who are you!?’ _ Leo demanded internally.

Whoever was controlling his body chuckled. “You humans are so cute. So blind, even those of you who have better perceptions than most. A better question would be, ‘ _ What _ are you?’”

_ ‘Wh- _ ,’ he began, but cut off with a jolt as the thing moved his fingers to the head of his cock once again, giving it some attention as he hardened gradually against his will.

“A demon,” it drawled with his mouth. “Here to tempt a priest to sin in His house, you know how it goes.” Leo felt his mouth pull up in a self-satisfied grin while, internally, he kicked and fought against the hold this thing had on him. He was a man of God, surely he had some power here. A deep groan bubbled up from his throat. “Oh yes, that  _ is _ lovely. Much more fun than usual.” The hand wrapped around his cock started pumping faster, while his other hand snaked its way under his shirt to pinch at one of his nipples.

Despite his best efforts, Leo’s mind was starting to go hazy with pleasure. His control over his body may have been taken away, but he could still  _ feel _ everything. The tension and fear coiling in his mind were completely at odds with the warm, familiar feeling of his own hand stroking his dick. He wanted to move away, or at least to be able to react somehow, but his body remained unresponsive.

“Unresponsive to you, maybe,” the demon chimed in. “I however, am finding it to be wonderfully responsive.” Then it tugged just a bit too sharply on his balls, making his dick twitch and his mind to go blank from the pain and arousal shooting through him. Fear and desire started to blend together into an unthinking desperation.

“That’s it, Father, just let go,” it cooed. “Doesn’t it feel good? I love how you struggle, but I’m sure you see there’s no reason for that now.” The hand that wasn’t still wrapped around his cock came up to card gently through his hair. “You just relax while I make you feel good, just bask in how good it feels to touch your cock in your Lord’s house. I’ll even give you control of your vocal cords so I can hear all your lovely little noises. How does that sound?”

_ ‘But wh- _ ,’ the hand in his hair tightened sharply, and Leo whined before realizing that, as promised, he really did have control of his mouth again. Understanding bloomed through him, and this time he spoke aloud. “But what if someone hears?” Already, his voice rang uncomfortably in the small booth.

He felt a flare of wicked glee that was not his own. ‘ _ Oh, I’m  _ **_praying_ ** _ for it, Father.’ _

Before Leo could process that, the hand stroking his cock picked up speed. His limbs remained outside of his control, so the upward thrust of his hips he wanted to make came out instead as a hastily muffled cry.

_ ‘Now then,’ _ the demon projected at him, slipping his other hand back underneath his shirt,  _ ‘Let’s see what else you have going on in your head, shall we?’ _

That made the haze lift from his mind a bit. **“** No, wait,” he begged, panicking once again despite the growing pleasure. “Please don’t.”

But there was a feeling like someone flipping through a book in his mind. Flashes of memory flickered behind his eyes until he felt a spark of interest emanating from the demon.

_ ‘Your thoughts have been straying, Father,’  _ it thought delightedly, grinning with his face. A memory of a young man in church clothes came to the front of his mind unbidden, and the hand wrapped around his cock tightened. His other hand rolled his nipple between its fingers _. ‘Oh ho, naughty naughty, Father. He’s quite young for you, isn’t he? Maybe after this, we’ll pay him a visit. Wouldn’t that be lovely, seeing his cute little mouth wrapped around your cock? Tears in his eyes while I fuck his face, shove your cock down his throat?’ _

Leo’s hips finally bucked upwards, and he would have sobbed with relief if he could. Was the demon’s hold on him slipping somehow? He found himself not caring as he thrust upward into his own hand.

The fantasy flooded his mind, and Leo couldn’t do anything but groan and experience the wave of heat that swept through him while his hips rocked involuntarily up into his hand. The rest of his body remained completely relaxed while his guilt and self-disgust drowned under the sheer arousal filling his mind.

Unbothered by his internal struggle, the demon continued _. ‘He wouldn’t know what to think, the poor thing. What has come over the good, trustworthy priest he has known since childhood? Maybe,’  _ it thought ponderously, squeezing his hand tighter around him,  _ ‘if you’re good, I’ll let you have control while we fuck him into the mattress. But not too soon. No, I’d give it to you right when you’re at the edge. Too late to do anything but hold him down and pump him full of your cum, with the knowledge that it was  _ **_you_ ** _ who finished inside him.’ _

It was too much, too fast, and with one last desperate thrust of his hips, Leo’s vision whited out as he came with a shout.

The demon stroked him through his orgasm, the cum making its grip slick. “That wasn’t very nice,” it said lightly, using his voice once again. It kept stroking even as his post-orgasmic bliss turned into overstimulation, then pain. The hand under his shirt scratched its way down his chest in reproach. “I wasn’t done with you yet.”

Finally, it released his spent cock. Leo would have breathed a sigh of relief if he could, but then he found his cum-covered hand rising to his face and his mouth opening obligingly.

_ ‘No _ ,’ he thought, trying to put as much force behind it as his endorphin-addled brain could manage.

The demon trailed his fingers over his lips, laughing. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and his mouth was flooded with the bitter taste of his own seed. His disgust contrasted against the demon’s laughter. Spurred on by his protest, it methodically licked each finger clean while it used his other hand to play with his hair.

_ ‘I love how you still think you get a say in any of this _ ,’ the demon thought at him while his mouth was busy. Without warning, the hand in his hair tightened painfully.  _ ‘It was awfully rude of you to cum without my permission.’  _ The hand loosened after a moment, then carded soothingly through his hair.  _ ‘But that’s alright. You did very well, other than that.’ _

It removed his hand from his mouth and wiped it carelessly down the front of his vestments. “You know, homosexuality isn’t something He frowns upon,” the demon said in a conversational tone. “You already knew that, of course, but there’s a difference, isn’t there? Between knowing something rationally and actually believing it. You humans are so rarely rational.” It emphasized the words by dragging his thumb down the too-sensitive slit on the head of his cock, making his legs twitch violently. “Now, pleasuring yourself in a church, well, that’s a real sin. Defiling His house? That’s the sort of thing that would invite all sorts of divine retribution, back in the old days.” It sighed wistfully. “Nowadays, it’s all just judgment from on high and His disappointed gaze.”

Leo’s dick twitched, leaking another drop of cum.

The demon’s grin grew. “You are  _ so _ much fun, Father. Let’s do this again sometime. We’ll go visit that cute boy you like so much.”

And then it was gone, leaving Leo in the confession booth to deal with the aftermath on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this fic, consider leaving a kudos/comment! The feedback means a lot to me <3


End file.
